


We Could've Met as Kids in Another Timeline

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Week 2019 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Prompt: Youth, Zutara Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko has a random thought and brings it up with his best friend.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446184
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	We Could've Met as Kids in Another Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I never wrote anything for the Youth prompt in 2019 so i just whipped up this one really quick, featuring an easily flustered Zuko and an Ambassador Katara
> 
> It's more friendship, but the Zutara's there in the form of Zuko going "AAAAHHHHHH"

“If there was no war, would we have met differently?” Zuko asks out of the blue while they both worked on figuring out a trade deal that’d work for not just their nations, but also would keep the others from getting mad about the deal. 

“Perhaps. What makes you ask, Zuko?” Katara asked, before taking a sip of the tea they had ordered to his office. 

“I’ve been thinking about it all day. Your dad’s the chief, and by that, you would’ve been considered royalty.”

“Wow, really?”

“Any child of a leader is considered royalty in Fire Nation eyes, even in a system like the Water Tribes’,” Zuko said.

“Huh. I guess we would’ve met - probably as kids or something.” 

“Maybe?”

“I think so, in times of peace, royal families could visit each other and that would include the kids coming over,” Katara said, “Perhaps we’ll see that once you have kids - “ She’s interrupted by Zuko nearly spitting out his tea.

“Sorry, I just...I - “

“No, no it’s fine, anyone would blush at the idea of having kids,” Katara said, “If you - “

“No, no, this is fine,” Zuko said, and Katara shrugged.

“Anyways, that should be a thing now. Hopefully your future wife will agree - “ Zuko suddenly gets up and bolts from the room.

“Good talk, thanks, bye!” is all Katara hears as she sees him sprint out of his own office.

“That...was weird,” Katara said in confusion, “Very, very weird. Why’d he run out of his own office like that?”


End file.
